Vega
This character was created and is owned by Mytherica, if you wish to edit this page please ask them first! If you for some reason want to draw this character, please do! (Myth has no artistic skill). Backstory Vega's backstory is a complete mystery to almost everyone. It's almost as unknown as Thanduil. Her parents aren't known by anyone except Vega herself, it's like they never existed and Vega just appeared one day, and became the Vangosian goddess of Space. What really happened wasn't that different. Vega became her own being, she wasn't sure when or how, she just ended up sentient. It turns out that Vega was an Embodiment. However, she didn't realize this, and no one had ever been around her enough to know. So, when the Vangosian Pantheon found her, she became the goddess of Space, rather than being recognized as an Embodiment. She didn't mind being a goddess. She could do whatever she wanted, and what she wanted was to stay in space, alone, making it one massive, ever-changing work of art. And that's what she has done. She has only been on a few planets a couple of times, and so she if very behind in knowing what has happened, but this is fine by her. Not many people want to talk to her anyway. Description Appearance A lot of what Vega is like is unknown. She is rarely seen. In fact, within the last 112 years she has seen exactly 10 people once. So, what she looks like is rather unknown. What is known, is that she is rather tall to a mortal human's standard, being 6'2''. She has a rather slim body shape, but still having some curves, quite like many models in magazines. Her face is made of soft features, but her eyes stand out most of all from the rest of her. They are bright white, like two stars. They don't emit light, but most mortals can't look her in the eyes or they can get blinded, much like if they looked at the sun. She has mostly pitch black skin, but it has tiny glowing white dots all over it. Her skin shifts as she walks, blending in perfectly with her surroundings, so colours of purple, and blue, and green move over her skin too, making her look quite unique. Her clothes do the same, making her blend in with space. Her clothes are really rather elegant, although they could only properly be seen if she were on a planet and not in space. She wears a long, light, flowing dress that covers her body completely with long, open sleeves. When in space, her dress looks a part of her, but on any planet, her dress changes to a slightly different colour than her skin. She has very long, thick, wavy, black hair, which makes it slightly easier to figure out where she is. This reaches to her feet, even when it it tied up. Personality To say that Vega is asocial... would be a huge understatement. She has seen very few people, and prefers the solitude and quietness of space far much more than being around any life at all. Non-sentient life is better than sentient, but ideally she is completely alone, left to make space as pleasing and as interesting as she can. She is a busy individual, trying to make sure everything keeps ticking along. And, although she appreciates people traveling through her element, she usually stays far away from them. She does, however, get distracted easily and gets lost in thought, so this is how most who have met her (Reminder that there were only 10 in the last 112 years) found her. They bumped into her (literally at times) when she was lost in thought. Vega also isn't the most trusting of beings. She doesn't trust anyone she knows, or anyone she doesn't know. Although she can lie well and say things that aren't true, she doesn't truly trust anyone. Vega doesn't really have any friends, just those that she has seen a few times, a few acquaintances at most. She has no known family, if any family at all. And, since not many people know of her, not really any enemies. Getting to know Vega would be a difficult challenge definitely. But who's to say she secretly isn't wishing for someone to talk to her, and be her friend at the very least. No one knows what goes on in her head. Powers Strengths Being an Embodiment, Vega can use space to her advantage. She can create vacuums (not vacuum cleaners, vacuums like space itself) and take away vacuums. She can control stars, meteors, and even the way that planets and solar systems move. This all makes her extremely powerful, since she could make the sun supernova, or cause meteorites to rain down upon Earth. Luckily, she hasn't been angered that much, and it is insanely difficult to anger her or make her fight. She has no enemies either, so she feels no need to fight or use her powers for anything other than art. Weaknesses Like any god/dess or Embodiment (except Xen), Vega can be killed through her source of power. Which - as in most cases - is her own body. The form she takes is where most of her power is held, even though her power is wherever there is no life, where there is no atmosphere, if her body is killed, her sentience is lost and the small remaining part of her power will keep what she embodied in the universe. However it won't be enough power to make big things happen, or change events. What happens in space will be almost completely random, except what other god/desses of space choose. Art/Pictures